


醉

by agil



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agil/pseuds/agil
Summary: Kariv觉得事情严重了。





	醉

“啊...西八...”

这大概是Kariv活了21年遇到的最尴尬的状况。

宿醉的后遗症让他的头痛得像被末日铁拳真实地抽了一拳。但此刻周围情况带给他的冲击显然压过了生理上的疼痛——

熟悉的房间摆设，散落一地的衣物，身旁的人从颈侧蔓延到胸膛的暧昧的红痕...

Kariv忍不住骂出了第一百零一句脏话。

—————————————————————

事情究竟是怎么脱离控制的呢?

他们都太高兴了。赛季结束，取得了预期外的好成绩，假期的开始，让一群20代的小伙子们喝起酒来根本不知道克制为何物。刚开始Scott和Russell都还自持稳重不住劝他们少喝点，但还是架不住队内那些皮孩的挑衅，加入了拼酒的行列。

johannes是最先倒下的，还没喝多少就只能倒在沙发上乐呵呵看着其他人了。Kariv本来正在和Scott互相伤害，转头却发现Brady已经在Indy和Kyle的围攻下喝得醉眼朦胧，身体都有些坐不直了，就赶紧揽住他的肩膀让他靠在自己身上，将炮火转向了这两人。一旁看热闹的Celab也积极地加入了进来，本来Indy和Kyle就没比Brady好多少，没多久就倒在沙发上丧失战斗力了。

此时Kariv已经有些喝懵了，眼见已经有一半人喝得东倒西歪，他赶紧对尚还保持三分清醒的Russell和Scott示意休战，扶起软倒在他身上的Brady就先行回房了。

两个人踉踉跄跄地走进了房间，Kariv还没来得及摸索到墙上的开关就被突然发力的Brady给摁在了墙上。

这突发的状况让Kariv被酒精侵蚀了的大脑花了2秒的时间才反应过来，还没等他问Brady这是怎么了，Brady接下来的动作让他彻底失去了思考的能力。

Brady吻了他。

与其说是吻，其实更像是奶猫在用舌尖不得章法地舔他的嘴唇。

Kariv不知道该作何反应，他从没见过Brady醉酒的样子，他不确定此时的Brady是在发酒疯还是把他当成了别人。

而Kariv不作回应的冷淡反应让Brady有些想退缩了，他轻轻咬了Kariv的下唇一下，便带着些许失落稍稍往后退了一些。

一时之间，房间里只剩下两人交织在一起的呼吸声，就在Brady觉得自己要在这沉默中窒息了的时候，Kariv开口了。

“Brady，”他的声音很轻，几近于喃喃自语。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

Brady有些怔愣地望着Kariv，像是被这个问题难倒了一般。

片刻后，Kariv感觉到Brady松开了原本握住他手臂的手。他的心一点一点沉了下去，不敢再看那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

他觉得自己像是做了一个美梦，只是这个梦醒得让他有些猝不及防。

就在Kariv准备重新扶着Brady往床边走的时候，他听到了Brady痴痴的笑声，感觉到Brady的手悄然爬上了他的脸颊，柔软的指腹在他的酒窝处摩挲着——

“young...seo”

“你是...youngseo”

恶魔的低语。

Kariv觉得自己彻底分裂了，仿佛实质地感觉到带着冷静理智的自己从这个躯体中抽离了出去，漂浮在半空中，冷眼看着这个烧红了眼的自己丝毫不理会不会招来队友的问询，哐当一下带上了房门，然后恶狠狠地噙住了Brady的双唇，强硬地撬开了牙关，逼迫着对方唇舌纠缠。

Brady顺从地勾住了Kariv的脖颈，右手轻轻扯着他后脑处的发根，在对方的攻势下溃不成军。他能感觉到Kariv原本扶在他腰上的双手逐渐下滑，罩住了那两团狠狠揉捏了起来，这一下让他的双腿直接打了个颤，要不是还勾着Kariv的脖颈他甚至觉得自己会丢脸地坐到地上去。

一番深吻后，Kariv使力将Brady反压在了墙上，放过了那已经被亲得微微红肿的嘴唇，转而去啃咬对方红的发烫的耳廓，重点照顾那小巧可爱的耳垂，膝盖顶进了Brady的双腿之间，恶劣的磨蹭着。

Brady难耐地蹙起了眉，急促喘息着，有些不甘示弱地将手滑进了对方宽松的居家裤内，握住了滚烫的那一根，技巧性地撸动起来。

这下子，先受不住挑逗的人变成了Kariv。他有些失控地一把拉下了Brady下身的衣物，勾起他的腿盘在自己腰间，抱着Brady转身向床边走去。

把Brady压倒在床上的时候，Kariv不合时宜地想起了之前有一次也是这样，他骑在Brady的身上，摁住了他的双手，不同的是，上次还只是朋友之间开玩笑，这次他们两个都硬了。Kariv顺着Brady的颈侧轻轻舔咬，留下了一串暧昧的红痕，同时手上也没闲着，握住了Brady身下的硬物安抚着，还时不时用大拇指摩擦铃口，刺激得那物什愈发硬挺。

Brady只觉得身上哪哪都是热的，嘴唇，脸颊，耳际，颈侧，胸口，还有身下那处，只要是Kariv吻过的，爱抚过的地方，都像是着了火一般，一直烧到了心里。他快要被这恼人的热给逼疯了，只得用力搂紧了伏在他身上的男人，胡乱在他背上抓挠着，难耐地在他身下辗转、啄吻，口中吐出平时绝说不出口的爱语，只为求他让自己解脱。

Kariv看痴了，身下的Brady是他从没见过的样子。脸颊潮红一片，耳朵更是红得像要滴血一般，吻痕从颈侧蔓延到胸膛像是雪地里散落一地的红梅，让人怜惜。而那双最勾人的蓝眼睛氤氲着一层水汽，眸光流转间仿佛随时就会落下泪来，Kariv敢断言，这是他见过的最美的蓝。

然后那泪水就真的落下来了。

Brady释放在了Kariv手里。

Kariv看着那双失神的眼睛，那红红的眼角，忍不住凑上去温柔地印下一吻。同时右手滑到了Brady的尾椎处，借着刚刚Brady射出的液体试探性地向那密穴里填了一根手指。

突然的入侵让Brady反射性皱起了眉，那毕竟不是用来欢爱的地方，但是一想到那根手指的主人是谁，Brady还是尽力放松自己，配合着对方。

Kariv的手指甫一伸进去，就被温暖的内壁紧紧裹住，动弹不得。这实在是太紧了，Kariv皱了皱眉，抬头看到Brady暗自忍耐的表情，顿时就想把手指抽出来。可刚往回抽了一点就被Brady握住手腕制止了，Kariv看了一眼Brady，对方却避开了他的视线，只是伸手从床头抽屉里摸出了一瓶凡士林，递给了Kariv。

有了润滑后开拓变得顺利多了，Kariv一边关注着Brady的表情一边缓缓往里加手指，等到他觉得那紧致的小穴被开拓到足够容纳自己之后，他抽出了手指，伏在Brady的耳边问他有没有避孕套。

Brady没有回答他，只是伸手握住了Kariv的硬挺，抵在了自己的后穴口。

“进来。”

没有人能拒绝这样的邀请，Kariv也是。

他觉得天堂也不过如此了，那后穴紧致温暖，像一张小嘴嘬着他的硬物不放，还拼命把他往深处带。开始他还能克制自己不要动得太放肆，后来腰就像有了自己的意志一般疯狂律动，连带着身下的Brady也不住惊喘，刚开始还能挺腰迎合，后来连腿都软得只能虚虚挂在Kariv的腰间，嘴里除了喊Kariv的名字什么也说不出来，被动地跟着他起伏、沉沦。

Brady不知道这场性爱持续了多长时间，他只觉得到了最后他的嗓子都哑了，要控制音量的这个想法也在Kariv几次又急又重地顶在他敏感处后被抛在了脑后，等到Kariv终于餍足地射在他腿间，Brady昏沉的脑袋里只剩下了一个念头:

希望今晚其他人都醉死过去了...

—————————————————————

Kariv只希望昨天Scott能多灌自己一些，直接让他喝到人事不省就好了。他很难描述自己醒来看到Brady躺在他身边，身上全是暧昧的痕迹和干涸的体液时他是什么心情。更加难以说明挨过刚清醒的头痛，昨晚的记忆疯狂涌入他的脑袋里之后他又是什么心情。

就像是被从天而降的宝贝砸了头，一开始欣喜若狂，冷静下来之后又是无尽的自我怀疑:

这真的是属于我的吗?

Kariv看着Brady睡得香甜的样子，心里一会甜，一会愁。

他还是觉得自己乘人之危了。

Brady醒来的时候全身像是散了架一样，尤其是使用过度的腰部，酸疼地他只想狠狠地揪住始作俑者的脸拧个三百六十度。然后他就看到始作俑者顶着个鸡窝头坐在他旁边一会笑得像个傻子，一会又愁得像比赛连输了28把。

Brady看得有趣，静静看着Kariv纠结了好一会才清了清嗓子，示意自己已经醒了。

哪知Kariv却像是受到了好大地惊吓似的整个人弹了一下，扭过脸瞪圆了眼睛看着Brady。

...被上的难道不是我吗?

Brady有些无语，正准备开口却被Kariv一骨碌冒出来的话给打断了

“Brady对不起我不该趁你喝醉了把你这样那样了你要是实在生气的话打我一顿也行骂我一顿也行总之把火全发在我身上就好了不过我是真的很喜欢你的你下手的时候能不能轻点...”

Brady吃力地做了个停的手势，Kariv立刻停了下来安静如鸡。

Brady有些好笑地看着面前这个鹌鹑一样大气都不敢出的人，实在难以把眼前这人和昨天晚上把自己翻来覆去折腾了这么久的人联系在一起。

“Kariv，”Brady清了清嗓子，“youngseo park先生，”

听到了自己名字的Kariv像是被老师点了名的小学生一样不自觉挺直了腰背，Brady又差点笑了出来。

“我昨天并没有醉到不知道你是谁，不知道自己在做什么的地步。”

Kariv愣愣地看着Brady，努力消化着他话里的意思。

“你刚刚最后说的什么?”

“你下手的时候能不能轻点...”

“...前一句”

“...我真的很喜欢你”

“那你接下来该说什么？”Brady的眼睛里满是笑意，耐心地诱导着。

“...你能做我的男朋友吗？”

—————————————————————  
custa:昨晚上Brady房里奇怪的动静是我在做梦还是真的?


End file.
